The Witch and The Shell
by DenLilleViking
Summary: A hunted Morgana makes a desperate choice.


_Morgana was stood on the edge of a cliff. Her long, raven locks of hair being taken by the wind that passed by, sending the trail of her scent right in the direction of The Hunter. She had been running and fighting for several days, and though Morgana was a powerful sorceress, even she had her limits. Her usual tall stature was slightly hunched over, and her prayers for a safe place to rest had not been answered. He was hot on her trail. In fact, Morgana could feel Him nearing with every beat of her heart. Should Morgana end up in The Hunter's clutches , it would be certain death. He was unlike anyone she had ever faced before, and the young girl was now running scared. The Sorceress had two choices; She could remain where she was, cornered by The Hunter and embrace death as it came to claim her, or she could leap off of the cliff she had been standing on for the past few minutes. It would be a harsh fall, and it too would most certainly lead to Morgana's demise. The choice was already clear. She would not give The Hunter the satisfaction of killing her himself. If Morgana were to die, it would be on her terms. Just as the sound of hoof beats approached, The Sorceress took the plunge, stepping out into thin air and falling fast towards the ground. One last prayer escaped Morgana's lips, and just as she expected to meet her fate, The Sorceress' body vanished._

_"Mantéñase me seguro."_

Aurelia's car came to a screeching halt after she pulled up in the driveway. Her mother's red Mercedes was already parked neatly outside of the garage, and Aurelia sighed with disappointment. The Parental Unit was not supposed to be back from Ireland until Friday night, and Aurelia's future party plans had depended on this. As one of Mystic Falls High's most popular students, certain things were expected from her; Hosting legendary parties was one of them. The teenage girl slipped out of her car, threw her leather book bag over her shoulder and started on the short walk to her house. As she reached for the front door, it was flung open, and Aurelia's barbie doll of a mother appeared with a huge grin on her plastic face. "Aurelia, darling! Oh, how we have missed you," she exclaimed, pulling her daughter in for a hug. Before Aurelia could react, her face was buried in the bosom of her mother, all objections muffled by cashmere and soft flesh. Luckily, she was allowed to come up for air before she suffocated. "Mom, what are you doing home? You were supposed to be gone for another week!"

Aurelia's mother completely ignored her daughter's complaints, and she tugged the teenager deeper into the large mansion that was the Voileta family's home. Every square inch of the house had been decorated with some kind of expensive art, something Mr and Mrs Voileta claimed was necessary to achieve the right atmosphere. "We have a gift for you, Pumpkin," Mr Voileta chuckled, his arms wide open as his wife and Aurelia appeared in the living room. A Cuban cigar hung loosely from his full lips, and the sickening scent was already providing Aurelia with plenty of nausea. In an attempt to get this over with as quickly as possible, the teenage girl settled down on one of the sofas, looking up at both of her parents expectantly. "Well? What did you get me?"

Ten minutes later, Aurelia was sitting cross-legged on the foot of her four poster bed. On the duvet before her lay an exquisite crystal, one that had cost her parents hundreds of dollars. This was not something Aurelia would usually have appreciated, but from the moment her slender fingers had wrapped around the stone, she knew it was something special. It had filled her with a warmth so pleasant, Aurelia momentarily forgot about her every single worry. Her emerald oculars focused on the crystal with such intensity, that the world seemed to fall away around her. Little did Aurelia know, that it literally was.

_Morgana gasped for breath, in what seemed like the first time in centuries. A surge of energy enveloping her, changing her, transforming her. The sensation was unlike anything The Sorceress had ever felt before. As Morgana's last memories of falling towards her death came rushing back to her, she screamed, raising both of her arms to shield her head. But the harsh pain never came. Morgana opened her eyes, emerald spheres wildly roaming her surroundings. Everything was strange, and different. Not only was she no longer outside, Morgana had been transported to some unreal dimension. She rose to her feet, and tentatively wandered over to the floor length mirror attached to the wall, needing to make sure that she was alright. The sight that met Morgana at that very moment, was something she would never forget. She gazed into the shiny mirror, expecting to see a tall, elegant woman dressed in expensive clothes, but what she saw was nothing like it. Morgana was staring right into the emerald eyes of Aurelia Voileta. _


End file.
